Broken into pieces
by ZCrystalZ
Summary: The 3 Best Friends are there for each other, but soon everything changes. How does it happen? Team Crafted- Nope, cant spoil anything about them. Read on if you want to find out... OCs are very welcomed.
1. Chapter One, The Past

**_Chapter One, The Past_**

_3rd Person POV_

It all started a year ago. The 3 happy members of TeamSisters, which they created to work together and have fun, as if they were sisters. They fought the mobs in the night, having each other's back every second on the way. They never gave up on anything that got in their way. They were a team to be reckoned with. They trained each other, never giving up on anything. But all of that changed one day.

_Herobrine_ was watching every Minecrafter. If he saw anyone having a great time, he smiled and glad they were having fun. HAH NO! If he saw that, he will be **ENVIOUS!** He tried to stop the happiness. He soon saw TeamSisters. He smirked evilly, knowing it would be fun to watch them throwing hatred at each other. Before you know what Herobrine did, you should learn about each member first.

There was Lovesong, what she loves to do is make sure no one is mad, sad or anything that makes another blue.

Then there is Diamond. She made sure everyone was having fun.

There is also Crystal. She always shares everything, to make everyone satisfied. Also very honest.

When they're united, they can't be stopped. That's at least what everyone _thought._

When Herobrine saw them make everyone he made miserable, grin with happiness, he knew he had to split the members up and turn their personality **_AROUND._**

One night, when TeamSisters were mining, they found a mysterious looking cave. Very spacious with no ores. When I mean spacious, it's gigantic! What they don't know is, it was a trap. Herobrine soon made walls appear, making it a maze. But instead of them in a same lane, they were in separate. There were walls in between them. Making it complicated to get out. They tried using their pickaxe, but mysteriously, every item they had disappeared.

Each member agreed to meet in the middle, somehow.

**_Crystal's PoV_**

I'm walking through the maze, finding many twist and turns. But then I see another path, but the entrance glowed. It was like calling for me, pulling me towards it. Once I entered, I was sent to a white room. Soon the room turned into the inside of TeamSister's base. I then heard a voice

"**_Crystal, look. There is no need to share your things. It is your stuff. YOU keep it. The others can get their own. Besides why stay with them? Don't they tease you sometimes, about how your eyes are strange? Does it not hurt your feelings?" _**The Voice Boomed.

Then the scenery showed my friends teasing me.

"**Yes But-"**'The Voice' cut me off.

"**_What kind of friend's hurt your feelings? So why are you giving them things? You shouldn't be wasting your time on them. What good do they do for you?"_** It replied

"**They support me, train me Etcetera**" I listed.** "Besides they don't really mean it when they say those things" **

**_"That's what you think. They could be lying also. You don't know. So don't be honest to them!" _**It growled.  
The scenery changed one more, showing my friends lying.

Soon, a blurry figure appeared, revealing itself. A force made me stare into the figure's eyes, making everything dimmer. It felt like the world twisted. Then, my mind flashed… _I'm not letting those idiotic 'friends' of mines get in my way. Pfft. NEVER going to share with them, using me like I'm worth nothing. They __**WILL NOT, I REPEAT NOT! EVER! EVER! GET OR TOUCH MY STUFF EVER AGAIN! I won't tell them the truth about anything anymore!**_

**"****_HAHA! GOOD! YES! DON'T LET THEM GO NEAR IT AT ALL! DON'T BE HONEST TO THOSE NASTY BRATS! For a reward, take this Beautiful Crystal!" The figure laughed._**

Soon a beautiful crystal, but huge came down in front of me. I start pushing it out of the room. **NO ONE SHALL TOUCH IT AT ALL! AHAHAHAHA!**

**_Diamond's PoV_**

I walked aimlessly in different directions, hoping to find my friends soon. Not long, I found a mysterious entrance, it was glowing, pushing me towards it. I walked in with hope, maybe my friends are there. But instead, it was a white room. Soon the scenery changed, turning it into a party. All my friends were there celebrating… Without me?

"**_You seem. Blue? What's wrong? Oh my… I know when this event happened. They were all celebrating, having fun. ALL WITHOUT YOU! How horrible…" _**An unknown voice boomed in the room. **_"They're all laughing at you, looking at pictures of some of your disasters you created once."_**

**_"You should never play, have fun, or laugh with them ever again. They have betrayed you. Not inviting you. What kind of friends does that?"_**

I'm… sad. Everyone just. Betrays me? What- Why-? A tear ran down my cheek, making everything dimmer and darker.

_NO ONE IS GOING TO BE LAUGHING! NO ONE WILL HAVE A FUN ON MY WATCH! NO ONE! __**NO! ONE!**_

**_Love's PoV_**

I ran through the maze, having no trouble on the way. Until I see someone leaving a lane, causing it to close behind the person. I soon get a better glimpse of who it is. Aw MAH NOTCH YAY!

"CRYSTAL!" I yelled

But, she is pushing something big.

"What do you have there?" I ask

**"HEY! DON'T GO NEAR IT OR TOUCH IT! IT'S NOT MINE! Not mine at all!" **_She Spat._

What the… I've never seen her like this. She's never, stingy, or dishonest.

"Geez! Okay fine! I won't touch your precious whatever you have!" I said with my hands up defensively.

**"Mind HELPING ME?!"** _She yelled_

I glance back at her staring at the ginormous rock…

"Heavy, huh?" I say with a smirk.

**_"No… Not at all!" _**She lied.

"Sure, whatever" I ran to her, helping her push the rock. Wait, why would she want a rock?

"Why are you pushing a rock?" I asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean? This is a _crystal_ dim wit!" She growled.

I rolled my eyes. She is so delusional sometimes. It's time to find Diamond. After some time of walking through the caves, getting into arguments because of Crystal's dishonesty and stinginess, we finally see Diamond in the distance. I let go of the rock, accidently causing it to fall on Crystal's foot.

**"THAT SO DID NOT HURT! THANKS FOR NOT HELPING ME CARRYING THE CRYSTAL BY THE WAY!" **Crystal shouted.

I ignored her and raced to Diamond

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said between gasps.

**_"WHY ARE YOU HAPPY? OH DON'T LAUGH EITHER! IT'S ANNOYING! STOP HAVING FUN OR BEING HAPPY WOULD YOU?!" _**She snapped.

Are you kidding me…? Why is everyone letting the maze get to them?

**"HA. HA. HA!" **Crystal teased

**_"STOP IT!"_** Diamond growled

"**No! HA! HA! HA! HA!"** Crystal went on.

*Time Skip*

FINALLY WE'RE OUT OF THAT DEATH HOLE! FREEDOM! Thank Notch I'm out!

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person PoV_**

As the team walked out of the maze, Herobrine appeared in a flash.

**_"You know, I'm the one that put you in that LOVELY MAZE!" Herobrine said_**

"What do you want from us Herobrine?" Love asked annoyed.

**_"If you want to 'defeat' me. Just try!"_** **_Herobrine yawned._**

Herobrine snapped his fingers and Love got her bag back. Love opened a case that was in her bag, which holds 3 glowing wrist bands. They're not just ordinary wrist bands, they yield magical powers. But little did they know if the 3 members work together and cast a spell to use the ultimate power.

"Just put on these guys, and we can defeat Herobrine!" Love ordered

The two rolled their eyes in irritation.

**"What if I don't want to?" **Crystal asked

**_"PUT IT ON NOW! I DON'T CARE WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" _**Love yelled, causing darkness to go through her. **"NEVERMIND! I DON'T CARE ABOUT EITHER OF YOU GUYS! LET'S JUST AGREE TO STAY OUT OF EACHOTHER'S LIVES!"**

**"FINE!" **Crystal and Diamond shouted, walking away in opposite directions.

Shock went through Love's eyes. "Fine…" She whispered.

Herobrine laughed evilly watching the team break apart.


	2. Chapter 2, Team Crafted's Past

_**Omg I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while... I had so much homework and I got stuck on writer's block for a week or something. I barley have the time to post anything. I hope you understand! Don't hurt me or else the characters go**_** DOWN! I'll try a bit harder to get chapters up. I try to make them atleast 2,000 words long. Enjoy this chapter. On with the story****Sky and Ty: DON'T HURT HER PLEASE WE FAN!**

**Chapter**_** two, Team Crafted Story Time**_

_ **Sky's PoV**_

_I walked down the halls, leading to the cafeteria. I was greeted by some friends along the way. I was very glad__ Herobrine__ hasn't tried to mess with Team Crafted. _

_As I entered the cafeteria, my friends stood up from their seats._

_"Sky!" They all greeted me. _

_This is odd. What in the name of Notch are they up to?_

_"Someone tell me what's going on…" I said, puzzled._

_They all looked at me like I was insane…_

_"__FOR NOTCH'S SAKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"__They yelled, very loudly, causing me to fall backwards._

_"JASON! I'M STARTLED!"__I screamed like a little girl. Jason face palmed so hard, it made a __**crack**__ in his space helmet. _

_Ethan, my mute friend gave me "Are you serious" look placing a sign that read "Sky, are you serious right now…?" Yup, I called it._

_Fluffy, or Jerome shouted "Sky, no offence but… YOU DID__** NOT**__ WIN THE HUNGER GAMES AT ALL! Epic fail dude!" _

_Oh. It's my birthday. WOW I DO FAIL! I wished I didn't remember about it though! I told my friends I don't like to be reminded about my birthday. I never had the guts to tell them the __reason why__. But still, it's either they __**ALL**__ forgot what I told them, OR they're just trying to make me jump off a bridge._

_"__Excuse me, not to be rude but… ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE! MY CHILDHOOD IS HORRIBLE __ENOUGH__ AND YOU BRING THIS UP! DID YOU GUYS HIT YOUR HEAD FALLING OFF A CLIFF?" I yelled in anger.__"Sorry for my bad attitude." I apologized_

_Everyone stared at me like __I WAS THE __**CRAZY**__ ONE!_

_"__OKAY PLAN FAILED! PLAN S! TAKE OUT THE SURPRISE! Jerome shouted to his best friend, Mitch. Everyone looked at Jerome and Mitch, not knowing what they mean by __**"Plan S"**_

_Mitch gave a sly smirk and nodded, taking out a Butter axe, or as he and Jerome calls it, The Sacrificial Axe. He jumped on the tables jumping from one, then the second, then after landing on the third table he did a backflip whilst throwing the axe towards a wooden button, that I didn't notice when I came in, causing a dropper to drop paper into Seto's hand. He understood and casted a spell which made someone appear. Everyone understood. That person looked familiar. It was a girl. Soon a boy appeared. They both had emerald colored eyes. But why do they look so familiar?_

_"Who exactly are __they__?" I asked _

_Everyone looked at me like __I'm__ the one that hit my head. What's with all the looks…_

_"SKY, WHAT IN THE MINECRAFTIA HAPPENED TO YOU? DID YOU GET AMNESIA! I SWEAR TO NOTCH YOU MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU DID!" Ian yelled._

_"Yeah sky, what happened to you? How do you not remember who they are? I understand if you don't. I don't remember my family either…" Ty said as his voice faded away, and looking away. _

_"__Oh they are my brother and sister! I'm so dumb." I said face palming._

_"No Sky, they're your grandma and grandpa! NO REALLY!" Quentin said sarcastically_

_I rolled my eyes. Oh yes, my sister's name is Liz, who is 2 months older than me, and my brother, Phoenix, two months older than me as well.. So it's Sky Ament, Phoenix Ament, Liz Ament. I don't remember my parent's first name. … I WAS ONLY RAISED BY THAT HORRIBLE… New Dad… Why couldn't my new mom help me or stop him? Why did I have to be with them?! I'm going to find out who he is, later on. I ran to my siblings and hugged them._

_"I thought I was never going to see you guys ever again. Wait guys, how did you know my sister's and brother's NAME!?" I said turning to my friends._

_"SORRY SKY I READ YOUR DIARY" Bodil said really, really fast._

_"Pfffffff AHAA! SKY HAS A DIARY?" Liz laughed._

_Bodil did his weird, but awesome laugh, which caused everyone else to burst out of laughter. _

_"No, he was kidding!" Jason admitted._

_"Pleeeeeease dudes! We all know his sister's and brother's name! Sky but really, what happened to you? Why are you acting like you don't know anything from your past?" Mitch questioned._

_Great! Now I have to tell them my life story… Can this day get any worse! I mean I'm glad my siblings are here, just why so many questions. I might as well get questions from what happened with me and Dawn. But how did Mitch know my sibling's names? I never told any of my friends… Hm. I forgot to tell you, I have this other mind in my head that helps me when I struggle with stuff. _

_"Sky… just tell them. They're your friends! I'm pretty sure they can help you out." __The voice told me_

_"I guess so… Thanks for the advice…" I replied_

_"Anytime, Sky! Remember if you need anything else just use your Amulet to visit me. Then we can talk to each other. It freezes time when you come to me by using the amulet, just in case you're running out of time and don't know what to do. I'll see you soon, Sky. Take care…" __The voice suggested, his voice fading away_

I sighed. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything, the truth about my past… Get ready 'cause this is going to be a long ride, so get comfortable!" I said in irritation.  
Everyone nodded and sat down.

"When I was born, I met my family and thought we were going to be happy together. But, I thought wrong. When I turned 7, my eyes changed color… No one knew why. That same day on my birthday, I was put up for adoption. My parents thought I wasn't 'Normal'.

_. I was so sad I was leaving my family. An hour went by and a lady and a man adopted me. Their names were Lin and Lance… LANCE ABUSED ME! I was his personal slave! All what Lin did was watch me get tortured. I never knew leaving my family would lead up to this. This is why I don't like being reminded about my birthday… But just why?! Why did that day have to be on my birthday…?" I told them with my voice fading away at the end.  
Everyone looked at me with shock._

"Sky, we're sorry-"Jason started

"Don't- Don't apologize," I stuttered walking out of the cafeteria.

_**Ty's PoV**_

_We watched Sky leave the cafeteria. I looked down on the floor, still sitting. I feel sorry for Sky, but he's lucky for even remembering his brother's and sister's name. The only thing that reminds me of my sister is the headphones she gave me._

_I stood up on my feet. I put my headphones around my neck and headed for the exit of the cafeteria, until someone called out to me. "And where are you going…?" I turned around and saw Mitch behind me holding his diamond sword behind his neck, resting on his shoulders._

"Is it so important to you that you need to know?" I said stopping in my tracks

"Spill the beans… Mitch urged.

_"I'm just going to take a walk." I admitted_

"Mind if I come? You'll never know if

_squids__ will kidnap you __**AGAIN**__." He said in cold words, not liking to say "Squids"._

"I don't mind. Just please… don't throw food at me again." I said, glancing at him with stern eyes.

"Fine! You're not fun dude! Jerome, want to come with us? You could borrow some goat cheese." Mitch said turning to Fluffy.

_"No… Sorry Mitch. I got a real bad headache." Fluffy declined. "Even if it means getting goat cheese…"_

Mitch sighed and followed me out of the doors of Team Crafted HQ.

_**-Mean time near a lake-**__Mitch was a few blocks away watching me. Not like a stalker, but keeping an eye on me. I was sitting by a lake watching the sun set in the horizon. I started to doze off, until something slimy grabbed my leg… I woke up instantly and tried to yell for Mitch. Nothing…No, no, no, no! Not good! TOTALLY NOT GOOD! I started clawing the sand before I was dragged into the water. But what the nether happened to MITCH?! I was soon completely in the water. I thought the squid was going to kill me. It wrapped his tentacles around my eyes, blinding me. Then I blacked out._

_**Mitch's PoV**_

_I was watching Ty sitting near a lake. I still didn't like the idea of him sitting near the water… I mean, the squids always go after him for some reason, maybe because he is one of sky's first friends… I bet it's wonderful having your first friends with you up to this point and on. I still think it's awesome Jerome and I are still best friends. I couldn't imagine us never meeting each other. I probably wouldn't even be here by now. I shook my head. I should be keeping an eye on Ty. Nah, he'll be fine. I sat down under the leaves of a tree. This is how it happened…_

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"It's my destiny to do this, for my family. They're all counting on me to win this, to show that our family isn't weak! I trained every day! Can't lose! Not now. Not ever!" I whispered to myself_

I sat down in the train, looking at the doors leading to the other tributes. I honestly think I should team with one of them. But then again, they could betray me… I sighed. I have to ask at least someone that looks friendly. I slid the door open revealing a tribute eating food non-stop. I cleared my throat, causing him to throw a plate towards me. But it missed, landing next to my head.

"Sorry if I scared you…" I said, scratching the back of my head.  
He narrowed his eyes, scanning me. I looked around then studied him. He was very furry. Ah, he is a bacca. I've heard about baccas, they eat a lot of raw food. I eat lots of food, except not raw food.

_"Is there anything you need? You zoned out…" He asked.  
I glanced back at him_

_I sighed "Would you- I mean, Do you want to- Uhh-" I stammered_

_"No, I don't want to team up with you, sorry." The bacca answered, knowing what I was going to say.  
I frowned and left the room._

_**-Meanwhile at the games-**_

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE HUNGER GAMES!

_**May the odds ever be in your FAVOR!**__**" **__A Lady's voice boomed._

It started counting down

_20  
19…  
15…  
10…  
5…  
1._

_"Let The Games Begin!"_

_Instead of heading towards the crates, I started running to the woods, looking back constantly to see tributes battling to the death. I started to climb up the jungle trees, leaping to another. I heard 2 cannons go off. I heard rustling below me. I held my breath and closed my eyes, hoping the tribute wouldn't spot me. I opened one eye seeing the bacca I met earlier, climbing a tree. OH NOTCH NO! I heard baccas are fast and good at climbing trees. The thing is he was climbing one next to me. I panicked and quickly took out raw food found in my backpack. I threw it down towards the bacca. He lost his balance on a branch and fell down. Perfect. I started parkouring through the trees as I did earlier._

_…_

___I looked around the forest, finding something shiny. I walked towards it cautiously, making sure traps weren't placed. I got a better look, it was a chest. I made sure redstone wasn't connected to it. I opened the chest, causing it to make a __creeeaaakk__. YES! GG GUYS! IT'S OVER FOR ALL YAH DOODS! I grabbed the bow and a quiver full of arrows. I heard a group singing… "We can beat the tributes! We can win the Hunger Games! Nothin' gonna stop us! No, not tonight! I looked down and saw a giant group. No, no, no! It's… The…_

**AND I CLIFFHANGER YOU! OOoooo So much suspense :D. Hehehe. Keep your heads up for next chapter! I'll see you guys later! BAAAIIIIIII! **


	3. Chapter 3, Mitch's Past

**Chapter 3, Mitch's Past…**

**This is a really important to know.****  
****_Mitch's PoV_**

**-Still Flash Back-**

* * *

THE CAREERS! Dear Notch I have to stay hidden. I must pull an assassin's creed status. Never mind, there's too many. Besides, I don't have hidden blades anyways. I can't go hide in the trees, they will hear me climbing… But there is a lake near me. I stepped in cautiously, making sure not to make too much noise for them to hear me. At least a bacca isn't in the Careers; they would find my sent easily. I hid in the lake, holding my breath until I heard their voice's fade away. I let my head rose up a little, letting me see above water. No one is there. I got up from the lake and grabbed my bow and arrows. I would've used it, but there were too many tributes there to witness their member's death. I started walking through the jungle, until I saw an arrow whiz past my head. My attention settled to a ginormous rock, where I saw someone with a bow. Then, another tribute, another, another and more... Well I'm screwed! The Careers are here to bring my life to an end. So much for proving my family wrong about me being weak. I found a stone sword leaning against a tree. I slid across the floor, grabbed it and dove to my left. My instincts are kicking in! Perfect! No sarcasm was added in that, it's GO TIME! [A/N At this point you should listen to Radioactive. Goes good with this part and is one of my favorite songs.] I took out my bow in my free hand, and then threw my sword high into the sky. I notched an arrow in my bow and shot someone in the knee. It was the tribute Soul. I caught my sword, after I killed the tribute. "You want to go, dudes?! I'm just waking up from my 'Easy Nice Guy' mode to 'Hardcore Parkour!" I yelled. My mind began to play this song in my head.

(I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals)

I wiped off the dirt from sliding to get the sword.

(I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive)

Two people tried to attack me on both sides of me. I ducked, causing them to kill each other. Their names were Jane (GIRL) and Daniela (GIRL)

(I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa)

I found my black and red checkered jacket ruined, and my dog tag scratched. "DANGIT DUDES! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR REALZ NOW!"  
My eyes flashed white, then back to my hazel brown eyes. I killed the tribute Soul

(I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa)

I broke the rock they were hiding behind, even if it was like ginormous.

(All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside)

(I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive)

I finished off Bane and Jan. But… where's Squin **(Pronounced Skwin) **I scanned the forest, looking for him. I soon felt a sharp pain go through my leg. I turned around and saw the tribute with a gold dagger. **_(Mitch never met sky then, obviously.) _**

I then heard _*SLURPSLURPPLPSLAPLSPRPSLRPSLRSPLRS*_ "I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR LIVERS!" I heard the bacca yell, jumping off a tree. The bacca stabbed Squin on the back with a diamond axe. Then he held out his hand. I grabbed it, with my hand shaking. Would he kill me? I was too scared to think about what was going to happen. I don't want to be a pathetic loser trusting someone when they would literally stab my back.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"I dunno, my instincts were to trust you. I always go with my instincts, especially if it tells me to eat food!" He finished slurping. I laughed at his humor. "Wanna be teams?" He asked.  
I was very shocked.

"I thought you didn't want to be teams" I stated

" I know, when I eat too much, I don't think very straight. I didn't mean to say that though. I've been searching for you! I needed to tell you we should team. But where are my manners? I'm Jerome!" he said excitedly. I smiled, knowing we would make a good team. "I'm Mitch!" I replied. We sat down and chatted for a while.

"You were so awesome when you were killing The Careers!" Jerome told me.

I looked down. "Thanks." I replied

"So what's your reason?"

"What do you mean what reason?"

"Why did you volunteer as tribute?"

"I volunteered because it's my true destiny to win the Hunger Games."

"Why is it your destiny?"

"I want to prove my family and everyone watching I'm no weak person!"

"WHAT!? PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE WEAK?!"

"I used to be teased in training."

"What were you training for?"

"Training to fight for our lives, and especially fighting when monsters come out. People thought I was 'Weak'. If they're watching this, I probably proved them wrong."

We heard another cannon go off

_Tribute Squin has fallen  
_I guess he died a slow death after Jerome put him on a choppin' block.

I looked at my wounded ankle and winced. Jerome ripped off a part of his sleeve and wrapped it around my ankle. It hurt really, really bad. Squin went in deep. When he was done, I sighed in relief. "Thanks Jerome."

"No proble-"

**"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS OF THE HUNGER GAMES! TRIBUTE JEROME AND TRIBUTE MITCH!"**

"WE WON THE HUNGER DEANZ!" We yelled "VICOTRY SLURP!" Jerome yelled

**SLURPSLURRRRRRRRPSLURRPRPRRPRPRRRRRRPPSSSSSSSSSSSS SLRURP!**

**I know it's not very long. But remember the characters… It's going to be important. I see you doods later! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4, Welcome back

_**Chapter 4, Welcome back…**_

Love's PoV

_I sat down in the old base of Team Sisters, bringing back the memories of great times we all had. When we had each other's back…But I never thought __**this**__ time would occur in our lives._

_**-Flash back-**_

_I sat down in the woods, feeling bad for leaving my family… __Rustle, rustle, rustle. __I scanned the dark forest. I saw an arrow whiz past me and a __grooaan.__ Skeletons and zombies… Great! I stood up, remembering I brought nothing. This is the end for me… _

_"Look!" Someone yelled from a distance. I soon saw 2 girls rushing to me as fast as they can._

_"Crystal, bow, arrow! I got the melee goin' on!" The girl that was dressed in light orange and yellow shouted to a girl dressed in light blue, who I assumed was Crystal._

_"Got it!" Crystal yelled back._

_She took out a bow, while the other girl took out an Iron sword, tipped with diamond. The mobs glanced at the duo and started attacking them. As a zombie died, it dropped an iron shovel. I took it and started whacking the mobs one by one. The battle soon ended, all of us panting._

_"Thanks so much, I owe you guys my life!" I said to them._

_"Nah! It's the least we can do! We should stay as a team! __**Together FOREVER!" **__They cheered.__**  
**__  
We fist-bumped and sat down. I took out a photo of my family. I started to think about the memories my brother and I had together. Then I got interrupted by: "Where's our manners? I'm Diamond, she's Crystal." Diamond told me, who was dressed in light orange and yellow. Crystal waved._

_**-End of Flash back-**_

_I sighed. After all we've been through, why did they just change?! There has to be a logical explanation. They can't just change after a mining trip, or at least after a maze. I took out the same picture of my family. I need to find my brother. I need his help. But where in the name Notch is he? Let's see…_

_**-Le Flash Back… Again!-**_

_"I'M HOME!" My brother yelled._

_"WELCOME BACK!" I yelled back from across the house._

_"Where'd yah go anyways?" I asked_

_"I was on my way to the blacksmiths, but then I bumped into two people around my age."_

_"Really? Cool! Did you become friends with them!?"_

_"Yeah! They want me to see their little base they made for themselves."_

_"Awesome! Can I come? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I don't even have friends in this village dude! PLEASE!"_

_"You didn't have to murder my ears and make me deaf by yelling PLEASE over and over again."_

_"So it's a yes?"_

_"Yes"_

_"WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_"Calm your butt down!" _

_"I don't want to! It's THE FIRST TIME I GET TO HAVE REAL FRIENDS! Even though if they're like 5 years older than me. BUT I DON'T CARE! I'LL LOVE IT! IBetIWill! ICanStopTalkingSoFastIt'sSoFunYouTryICanDoThisAllD ayCan'tYouIKnowRight!"_

_I gasped for air._

_"When are we going? Tomorrow?"_

_My brother checked his watch._

_"Nope. Now!" _

_**-End of Flash Back-**_

_He's THERE! HE HAS TO BE! I grabbed some supplies from the weaponry, then the kitchen._

_**-Le Time Skip!-**_

_Wow. I haven't been here for AGES! This is bigger than before! I knocked on the door rapidly. It was almost night time. I heard someone inside say "I'm coming Mitch!" Who's Mitch? I saw someone with sunglasses looking away saying "Welcome back Mitch." Then it was quiet. "Uh, Mitch?" Then he finally looked at me. "Who are you?" I face palmed _

_"Sky, for reals? Don't do this! Don't you recognize the phrase? That might give you a hint," I said in amazement he didn't remember me._

_"The only person I remember who says that is Ty,"_

_"Exactly… Fine remember this. I sang this one time on an Epic Jump Map with Bodil! Hologram Deadlox fighting creepers! While Sky gets blown up on a boat!"_

_I could tell realization hit him._

_"Lily?" _

_Pathetic Sky. Like old times… But for reals? LILY?!_

_"DANGIT SKY! IT'S LOVE FOR NOTCH'S SAKE!"_

_I heard someone with a jetpack come and say "Sky, you alright? I heard yelling"_

_He then glanced at me. "Oh my Notch! Love?!"_

_"At least Jason remembers me. Unlike someone that has sunglasses, wears a gold- butter amulet, and wears gray and black." I said, glaring at Sky. "Who is Mitch? Did you get more people to help kill Squids?"_

_He nodded slowly, probably still amazed I'm back. _

_"If Mitch is a member of Team Crafted, where is he? Why would you think he's out here? Is Ty here?! He's still with you guys right? He didn't leave Team Crafted right?! RIGHT?!" I asked panicking at the thought if Ty wasn't in Team Crafted._

_"Okay, number one. Mitch hasn't been seen almost all day. According to Jerome, he said Mitch and Ty were talking a walk. Mitch just went along with Ty because the squids might kidnap him __**again**__. Jerome keeps walking around mumbling things to himself. Seto and Jason were researching about the squids. Don't freak please, Ty hasn't been seen either." Sky explained to me while I walked in the giant base. Why is it so big? How many people has he met after like 10 years? Wait, he said Ty isn't here…_

_**MinecraftUniverse/ Jason's PoV  
**__  
I hadn't seen Ty's sister in like forever! She was indeed very good with a sword. Probably better now after these years. She had long pink and purple hair, along with Black and purple glowing headphones, like Ty's except his is green. She had sneakers on with purple laces, a gray jacket with purple and pink on some parts of it, black shorts, a white long sleeves shirt that had a purple/pink X on it. Her eyes were alternate colors, pink and purple._

She froze in place when Sky told her Ty wasn't here…

_"Are… Are you okay?" I asked scared, this would be the end of our lives. _

_She unfroze._

"I'm fine. I need your guy's help though, since Ty isn't here. Not a mission, just questions to help me." She said calming down.

Sky and I nodded in agreement.

_"Follow us." Sky said motioning her towards the main hallway._

_**-Love's PoV-**__  
__**-Time skip- (SO MANY TIME SKIPS. I'm sorry for switching PoVs so much. Tell me if it's bothering you guys. If it is, I'll try to do it less often)**_

_I started asking them some questions. We were in Jason's library, just in case if he needed to search something that had to do with my questions._

_"A few years ago when my friends and I were mining, we found something odd. This cave was ginormous; nothing was in it except smooth stone. When we stepped in, it turned into a maze. At the end of the maze, everyone was the opposite of who they really are. That's all I remember. Then the team just split into our own ways. Ever since then I kept getting strange signs or visions that I didn't understand. So I just ignored them. When I did, I've been getting nightmares. What I really want to know is why they're acting like that and what caused it to happen. Second thing I want to know is what do the visions and signs mean." I told them._

Their jaws dropped from what I told them.

"Hmm… Nightmares, visions, signs, personalities changing. Aha! It's most likely-" Jason started, but got cut off by a strange noises outside.

"Holy crap it's RAY!" Bodil yelled from across the hallway.

"You guys missed me? But where's Benja?!" Ray asked.

We all glanced at each other, then back to Ray. Oh Notch, SOS!

_**CLIFFHANGER FTW! Things aren't as they seem in THIS STORY! Keep in mind, everything I add in this story isn't just there, It has to do with something big. **__**  
**_

**I'm sorry it's short! But I promise the next chapter will be longer! I PROMISE! DON'T STALK ME FOR LIFE! IF YOU DO! I'LL, I'LL PUT JEROME ON STEROIDS!**

**Jerome: Wait WHAT?!**

**AND KILL TEAM CRAFTED!**

**Sky: Before you do that, I have last words to say. DEAR NOTCH SOS! KILL THE SQUIDS FIRST BEFORE I DIE! I WANT THEIR BLOOD SPILLED AT MY FEET! NOW YOU KNOW MY TRUE COLORS! ITS BUTTER! I'M SO GRUESOM! FEAR ME! RAWR! RUFF RUFURUFU RUFF RUFF BARK BARK RUFFFFFF RUFF! Meow.**

**TrueMU: I'm the startled one now... JEFFEREY GUARD MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!**

Jeffrey: Uhm No. Ain't nobody got time for that.

**Deadlox: DONT DO DIS!**

**Bodil: *Tiny voice* Don't do diz! Epic jump map TROLOLOLTORLTROLTROLTRO!**

**Seto: I got this guys... Follow my lead. FIGHT! *stops and stares at Sky's eyes in fright* On second though. GOOD DOG! Hehe... Dear Notch.**


	5. Sorry! Quick AN! (IMPORTANT)

**OMG SORRY GUYS! It's been so long since I made a new chapter, I've been on a writers block, but I made a few new stories. I'm not quite done with the first chapters. If you want more info you can follow me on Twitters, ZCrystalZX. I will be giving news about the upcoming chapters and new stories, also random stuff. Anyways, one of the stories are part of a series I will make called "Team Sisters' Adventures!" Heres a sneak peak on the first episode.**

-Detective Diamond-

**The sisters are seen watching TV, while Crystal is on MineFiction...**

**...**

**Diamond is seen investigating the area, accusing random people.**

**...**

**"You're taking this too far! You don't even have real proof!" Crystal yelled.**

**Seto facepalms, watching Diamond accuse her sister, without questioning her and showing real evidence, and proof the evidence belongs to Crystal.**

**...**

**"Oh no... What have I done?!"**

**There's the sneak peak for the first episode of "Team Sisters' Adventures!"**

Here's some scenes of another story.

**-I should face life...-**

**"Hey quit it! Just cause it's what I like to do doesn't mean it sucks!" I yelled.**

**"Ignore them!" My brother yelled, clenching his fists.**

**...**

I sat down on the evergreen grass, feeling the wind brush against my long hair.

**I never seen a sight this unique... Only back and blue, which brings me pain.**

...

**"Why does this happen to me...?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes.**

**"Dust it off... And you'll be alright..." My brother told me, with concern in his eyes.**

**...**

**"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL BAD! THE MORE YOU BRING ME DOWN! THE HIGHER I'LL GO UP! NOW GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" I yelled towards their direction. What I said wasn't true... After they finally left, I hugged my knees and sobbed quietly.**

**So sad... Here's the last one for today. **

**-The Shadows-**

**The light's didn't turn on, and glass shatters. **

**...**

**"Cut it out!"**

**"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"**

**...**

**"Follow me guys, let's see if I can find anything in my library."**

**He took the lead, but froze after a shiver went down our spines.**

**...**

**"You can't see us, but we can hurt you..." **

**"Welcome to the shadow world..." **

**"Stuck here for ETERNITY!"**

**...**

**"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" I yelled.**

**"SHUT UP YOU IMBESILE!" The voice screams at me.**

**"CRYSTAL!, JUST RUN!" Love ordered.**

**...**

**"There's no hope... We're doomed. The world is broken, I'm just a coward, what kind of heroes are we? We can't even save the world and get it out of this Nether-ish WORLD! I just wish my brother was here. NOTCH WHY?!" I screamed, even though I was stuck by myself, alone.**

**I was soon consumed by darkness, then started blacking out. I saw a light coming towards me before I completely blacked out.**

**That's it for this! Again I'm sorry for the wait on Broken into Pieces. I will continue soon! I'm sorry. But I will upload the stories you just saw! Leave in the reviews of what the stories will be about. Until next time, shards. (Yes I made a name for you guys :3)**

Take CARE! (Benja Canada.)  
Remember follow me on Twitter ZCrystalZX.  
Peash out! (Deadlox)  
Baaiiii! (Sky)  
I see you stars later. (Jason)  
*SLURPSLLRPSLRPS*.(Jerome...)  
Remember to Smack that review, favorite, and follow button with yo forehead.(Bajan Canadian Outro again...)  
I see yah later in Kluhb Ice! (Kluhb ice reference)


	6. Chapter 5, The Mission

**Chapter 5, The Mission**

**IMPORTANT NEWS! I guess. That's probably based on an opinion I DON'T KNOW! DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyways… Here it is:  
This is a mystery chapter. But remember as always. No cursing will be in this story what-so-ever! Just to let you know, reminders:  
*I don't own Team Crafted members or other youtubers, or Minecraft...* In my stories, "humans" in Minecraft are called "Minecrafters". If you haven't noticed…. (Oh and I don't own the Ocarina Mod for Minecraft… You'll see why I mentioned it…)**

**-My excuse-**

**So… If you don't give two *CENSORED* about my excuse on why I didn't update in like weeks, then don't read this part. So, first off… HOMEWORK! My teacher gives us loads of homework that take 5 years to complete. SECOND…. I haven't been feeling good this month… I've been getting stomach pains and nausea, but I feel fine now. If you think I hadn't been writing this whole month, you're wrong. On my phone I have at least 2 rough drafts for the new series I'm creating, and at least 2 stories being written on my laptop. Right now I'm extremely tired. But, I will soon have the first episode of the new series up soon. Another reason why you haven't seen an update for a while is due to writer's block for this story. I PROMISE I WON'T BE A LAZY AUTHOR EITHER! I've been trying to make myself write 5,000 words per chapter now. The next one will be that long. Not this one. FYI I have another idea for a story. Which will soon be released. **

**-OC list—**

**Crystal – ZCrystalZ (Me, obviously)**

**Love – Lovelox (no account on FF)**

**Diamond – Diamond (no account on FF)**

**Ray – Raydoesminecraft (Fudging stories are awesome as BUTTER!)**

**Kitty Conners – Kehtara **

**"Unknown" – My own OC (Her real name OC will be said towards the middle end-ish of the chapter)**

**Review reply time!**

**AxleMC131: Thank you for the tips! I'll be sure to use them. Atleast you're honest, right? **

**Kehtara: Your OC will make an appearance very, very, very, very soon :P!**

**On with the story, shall we-**

**(ONE LAST THING!)**

**-EASTER EGG EVENT!-**

**For this chapter these youtubers will not be in it, but a song is sung by:**

**InTheLittlewood/ Martyn from the Yogscast! **

**Any ideas on what the song is?! This is easy… If you find out, I'll PM you part of a story that is coming soon… Almost every chapter will have an Easter Egg event. **

**As I was saying… On with the story, shall we?**

"_**Unknown"  
**_My father was calling me, so he can give me orders. He cannot use any of his powers, sadly. After a great war from 10 years ago, he was badly injured from the pathetic Minecrafters that lay in worthless overworld. I dashed into the room where his throne was.

"Get me Noah and Einshine," My father ordered.  
"Yes, father," I replied. I focused on both of their images and pushed my mind to teleport them here. Then they appeared in a flash.

"GET OUT OF MY DREAM FREDI!" Einshine yelled in his sleep.

I smacked Einshine on the head, yelling "WAKE UP, IDIOT!" Einshine shot up to the roof and bumped his head. Noah burst out laughing.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" father's voice boomed. We all stood up straight. My father started coughing, still weak. Not very helpful if you yell while in bad condition…

"I have something to show you all," He sighed._**  
**_  
Soon a magical orb floated down into his palm. It grew big and turned into a hologram. It showed this girl dressed like Setosorcerer, I believe his name is, but with blue instead of purple, and a strange red symbol, instead of a creeper. She was playing with an ocarina. My father spoke once more.

"I need you all to find her right now. She will be a perfect part of my plan! Einshine, you're staying here for a different quest. Clean the fortress." He ordered.

Einshine rolled his eyes. Noah and I nodded and teleported out of the Nether.

I sighed "I just hope he doesn't torture her or anything. It's really horrifying to hear people scream in pain." I shivered at the thought. Noah put a hand on my shoulder. "I know… But if we don't follow his orders, we will end up like them." I nodded slowly.

**-Time skip-**

The sun was setting in the horizon, letting the mobs come out and roam the world. We saw a structure in the distance. Noah and I glanced at each other, knowing our search is over. I would've teleported to her, but my powers are useless in the over world, unless I drink a rare potion. Only Noah can teleport, but cannot teleport others along with him. I sprinted towards the house, knowing my father would want our task to be completed as fast as possible. I knocked on the door. Instead of finding the girl we needed, we saw a girl with one holly green eye, and the other icy blue. She had platinum blonde hair, light skin tone, black T-Shirt, ripped jeans, and fangs. What kind of species is she? Definitely not a Minecrafter. She seems vaguely familiar. Oh I remember her… HOW IS SHE EVEN STILL ALIVE?! I THOUGHT SHE DIED FROM THE WAR THAT OCCURRED 5 YEARS AGO!

"Uh… May I help you two?" She asked quietly

I just stood there in awe, letting silence fill the air.

"You don't happen to live with someone that looks like Setosorcerer girl version, do you?" Noah questioned, looking around, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I happen to do. She is out finding her long lost friend or whatever. But I would be more than happy to help you guys. I'm kind of lonely sometimes." She exclaimed, but her voice and eyes died down to the ground after the last sentence. Then she shot up, with her cheery smile again.

"Let's start!"

…

We were walking through the woods, in silence once more. I decided to break it "Kitty, where are we going?"

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes meeting my gaze.

"How in the living _**NETHER **_DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" She yelled, very loudly, causing me and Noah to tumble backwards.

"Uh, don't you remember me from a long time ago?" I questioned

"No! I don't REMEMBER you! I never met you in my life!" She snapped.

I stared at her, my gaze falling to the ground. We used to be friends! I shot a look at her.

"Let's see, remember this? We used to sing this song, Screw the Nether." I reminded her.**  
**She tilted her head in confusion.

"How do you not remember me?!" I choked out

She stroked her imaginary beard.

"Your name is… OH YEAH! I remember you! We used to sing every time we mined!" She exclaimed

"No DERP!" I screeched

We kept chatting alongside; we needed to catch up on things!

_**Noah**_

I rolled my eyes as I heard laughter and chatter beside me. It's cool that my sister found her lost friend, but does it really have to be now the time to socialize?! We have a MISSION! Sis never got distracted from her assignment. She was always… Focused, confident, and mature of her actions. Sometimes… They soon started trailing behind me. I shook my head in disappointment. I developed a plan in my head to make her explode… I made sure she was right behind me. She was still chatting non-stop with Kitty Conners. I stopped in my tracks and she ended up bumping into me, falling into mud face first. She never liked that.

Her face went from shock into anger.

I laughed uncontrollably, causing me to grab my sides from aching.

"MAKE… IT…STOP!" I laughed, gasping for air.

"OH I'LL MAKE YOU STOP BREATHING ALL RIGHT!" She roared. I stopped laughing from the comment.

"Not where I come from, I still have power left! Cause I use it wisely, not on Einshine!"

I was about to cast the "Stone Statue" spell, until Kitty crept up behind me and screamed in my ear. I forgot she was here… My eyes went wide and tears of pain started forming in my eyes.

"WHAT IN THE NETHER WAS THAT FOR!" I screeched.

"That's how I get people to shut up! Now hurry up and follow me, I know where Crystal went. She was saying something about Setosorcerer."

I nodded and helped my sister up, which earned me a high-five to the face… Okay, I kind of do deserve that. We roamed throughout the forest. The whole time was silent, desperate to find Crystal now. What Kitty doesn't know is the reason WHY we need Crystal. I felt like I wanted to bang my head against a tree. I'm pretty sure my sister forgot why we need Crystal. She could be forgetful sometimes, the reason why I prefer to go on missions alone. I think father listened to that last part, though.

"_Noah, the reason why I assigned her with you is because I knew her friend lived with Setosorcerer's sister… She completed her task of making sure Kitty doesn't ask you why you needed the girl. Kitty would trust Summer because they have a bond. Make sure it's as planned. Don't reveal anything about your past. Especially about whom you are! I *Cough* can't keep using the last of my powers, it's weakening me every time. BE CAREFUL! I trust you…" _Herobrine's voice faded.

I talked to Summer telepathically _"Don't reveal whom you are, past, and DO NOT! I REPEAT, DO NOT! TELL HER ANY REASON WHY WE NEED CRYSTAL! If she asks, lie to her. If she doesn't cooperate, we'll make her. If she doesn't listen to us, we'll threaten her. Then, erase her memory. Though, we end up doing that even if she DOES cooperate with us. Meh…"_

She just met my gaze and nodded. Kitty Conners looked at us in confusion. I whistled causally, which made Kitty turn back and shrug. Phew…

I start to wonder about the war, then the friends that betrayed me…

_**-5 years into the past-**_

"_Summer, 5 o-clock!" I yelled. She dodged an arrow that was shot by this retarded looking creature. I took out my flame bow and started shooting it towards the ugly creature. It hit it but didn't go up into flames. Weird…_

"_?ecneics ruoy wonk uoy t'noD. erif tuo stup retaW" The squid asked in his language. _**(Squid language is read from right to left and backwards) **_I know every language in Minecraftia. "Water puts out fire. Don't you know your science?" I translated mentally. I just rolled my eyes and just threw a butter sword at the squid. I scanned the battlefield for my sister. _

_I soon found my sister being cornered by around 20 squids. I took out two diamond swords and dual-wield. I sliced the head off a squid in time before my head was taken off. I wiped them out, two by two. I helped my sister up and looked for SSundee, Bajan, Brotato, and Jerome. We were assigned as a group. _

**I'm sorry…. This is it for this chapter. I really wanted to write more but I don't want to keep you guys hanging. I apologize greatly. But gladly, I'm no longer on writers block! So I guess I'll see you guys! This is Crystal, till next time!**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

_**A/N**_

_**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS! NEW SERIES IS OUT! CHECK IT OUT! SKYTOONS #1 IS OUT! YES! Sadly the prologue is extremely short. BUT I'M EXCITED TO START IT! YAY! I JUST LOVE THE CHARACTERS! IT'S PERFECT! I'M WORKING ON BROKEN INTO PIECES DON'T WORRY! JUST CHECK OUT THE DANG SERIES ALREADY!**_

_**GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT KIND OF ANIMES/TV SHOWS TO WRITE FOR SKY TOONS! SPONGEBOB, BLEACH, NARUTO, I DON'T CARE! ANYTHING AND I MIGHT USE IT! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT ON THIS STORY! I REALLY, GREATLY, DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT! IT'S NICE KNOWING PEOPLE LIKE WHAT I WRITE! WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPS? I DON'T KNOW! MY SHOULDER IS LIKE killing me right now. My mom is telling me to get off right now... my eyes are like on fire. Shhhh... Don't tell her I was watching Attack on Titans (Epic Anime!) until like 4 AM on Sunday. I'll see you guys later BYE!**_


End file.
